No Harm In Trying
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Whenever Darren wants something all he has to do is start a make out session with Chris. It's fool proof, even for the big things.


The second Darren plopped down onto Chris' lap and started kissing and sucking at his neck he knew he wanted something. He had the tendency to bribe Chris with kisses, not that Chris minded, but Chris definitely knew the difference between Darren's kissing him because he wanted to make out, and Darren kissing him cause he wanted something. Chris tilted his head back and let Darren continue before saying anything. Chris, in a way, hated when Darren did this. Of course he loved when Darren kissed him, he was his husband after all, but he hated the fact that he couldn't say no to him like this, which is probably why Darren did it so often.

After a few minutes a small, brownish-tan puppy ran by the couple, jumping up on the couch and staring at them as he wagged his little tail enthusiastically. Chris rolled his eyes at the dog, which was a huge example of Darren's way of getting what he wanted.

After a while of Darren kissing him everywhere visible on Chris' face and neck, the younger man's curiosity got the best of him. He pushed his husband back a bit so they could talk.

"Okay, Dare, enough. Whataya want?" Chris asked as he smirked at the older man, who was straddled on his lap with a very fake confused look on his face.

"What makes you think I want something, Chrissy?" he asked, leaning back down to start to attack Chris' neck again. Chris rolled his eyes and pushed him away again.

"Well, one, you only call me that when you want something," Chris held up one finger, shaking it a bit in Darren's direction, "two, I know you well enough to know the difference between your 'I wanna make out with my husband' kisses and 'I want something' kisses," he held and other finger up and smiled a bit. Darren rolled his eyes and pouted softly. Chris leaned up to peck Darren's pout chastely. "Now what do you want?"

Darren sighed and sat back a bit, still in Chris' lap. He reached over to take both of Chris' hands in his own. Chris smile went from playful to loving as Darren kissed next to Chris' wedding ring.

"Can you believe we've been married for two years?" he asked, playing with Chris' fingers a bit.

Chris sighed happily, he honestly couldn't. It seemed like a life time ago when they had gotten drunk, had sex, and woke up huddled together in each other's arms. Chris would never forget the look in Darren's eyes when he had whispered: "Please don't let this be a onetime thing," he had looked so vulnerable and almost scared.

"I can't, these last years have been…" Chris leaned up and kissed Darren again, "absolutely perfect," he whispered.

Darren nodded as Chris sat back, he obviously wasn't finished and at this point Chris _really_ wanted to know what Darren was up to.

Chris noticed that Darren had been spending the last few moments staring at their wedding rings. He cocked his head to the side slightly and tried to get Darren to look at him.

"Dare," he said gently, he had a feeling that this time Darren wasn't going to be asking for a lot more than a puppy. "Honey, what do you wanna talk about?" he pulled one of his hands from Darren's and placed it on his back, tracing random patterns on his back. "You know you can talk to me about anything. Come on, tell me."

Darren took a deep breath before going on. "I wanna have babies," he nearly blurted out. Chris' eyes widened to the full extent they could and his face went as pale as it could get. He couldn't believe it; Darren wanted them to be parents.

_Parents. Babies. Parents. Babies._ The words echoed in Chris' mind. Darren was looking at him sheepishly, patiently waiting for the other man to say something, anything. Chris shook his head, not to say no but to try to come out of the shock he had been in.

"Babies…" he whispered, "Like you mean you want us to be…"

"Parents," Darren finished, "Come on, Sweetheart," Darren put his hand on Chris' shoulder and rubbed it softly. "We talked about this before we got married, we both want kids, and I think we're ready," he smiled at Chris lovingly, staring into his blue crystals of eyes. "And you'd be an amazing father."

"You really think so?" Chris asked, biting down on his bottom lip, his mind still racing.

"Yeah I do," Darren leaned in and kissed Chris' lips softly, staying eye level with him after he pulled away. "You're so sweet, caring and loving… you'd be an amazing father, honey," Chris blushed softly and opened his mouth before realizing Darren wasn't done. "I love you so much, Chris, and I want to have kids with you, as many as possible."

Chris wrapped his arms around Darren in a tight hug; he nuzzled his cheek into Darren's neck. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity, neither wanting to pull away or say anything.

"I love you too," Chris whispered after a while, holding onto Darren tighter. "I wanna have babies with you, Dare. I want to be a dad… I-I," Chris stuttered a bit, not knowing exactly what to say, but before anything came out Darren pulled him into a passionate, loving kiss. Chris melted into the kiss, kissing Darren back as passionately as he could.

Once he pulled away he smiled brightly at Chris. "We're gonna be daddies."

Chris nodded. "Let's go make a baby!" Chris said with a small laugh.

"Chris… Sweetheart… you know we can't really…" Chris slapped his arm and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, there's no harm in trying," Chris said as he pushed Darren off him, getting up off the couch and heading to their bedroom.

"Chris, it's physically impossible to… Oh!" Chris laughed at Darren's slow reaction, from where he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Took ya long enough," He joked as Darren walked up behind him, taking his hand as they started up the stairs.


End file.
